


Thrill of the Hunt

by Ninjapirate101



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, NCIS Drabble Community, One-Shot, Tony stalks his prey!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapirate101/pseuds/Ninjapirate101
Summary: The hunt is on!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Livejournal's NCIS Drabble community found here: http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/
> 
> Prompt: #516 "Thrill"

Title: Thrill of the Hunt

Characters: Tony DiNozzo

Prompt/Challenge: #516 "Thrill"

Rating: G

Word Count: 500

Warning/Spoilers/Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

Summary: The hunt is on!

* * *

 

**Thrill of the Hunt**

His heart pounded in time with each step he ran. The hard concrete uneven and slippery from this morning’s rain under his feet. _He had this bastard! He wasn’t going to let this monster go!_ He jumped over the thrown trashcan with ease, as the perp scrambled to get away.

He could hear his team shouting at him, but he couldn’t afford to listen to them now. Stevens was getting away! _Faster! He had to run faster!_ He synchronized his breathing and put on a burst of speed as the perp rounded a corner. He didn’t have a Phys Ed degree for nothing.

He caught sight of the man a few feet ahead of him. Stevens stilled panting for breath, thrashing his head about looking for any way of escape, to get away. He thought he was safe. Tony smirked. Stevens was a sitting duck, he had no idea who he was messing with. Tony slowed, eyes trained on the panicked man. There was only 2 ways Stevens could go. One, over the brick wall of the alley he ran into or two, the way he came and right into Tony’s path.

Tony stalked closer now, gun down, and eyes narrowed. Breath coming in small short bursts, keeping quiet to not startle his prey. _I have him now._

Stevens was staring at the brick wall, desperation on his face. He had to figure out how to climb the damn thing before that cop caught up! He didn’t know how long he was frozen in place. Too long. He had to move, move now!

_*SNAP*_

_Crap!_ Tony hadn’t meant to made that sound! He focused harder, ready for any move, as Stevens’s head snapped up and swung his way. Eyes wide open, shocked by fear. Panic flew through Stevens, ice in his veins.

“Hands in the air where I can see ‘em Stevens!” Tony shouted, gun drawn.

He dashed for the wall, praying that he could scale it. Tony cursed and took off after him. Stevens couldn’t reach the top of the wall, no matter how hard he tried. Tony grabbed him as he clung to the wet brick like a life line and brought him down to the ground.

Tony growled. “Gotcha.” His pulse beating hard in his veins. He grabbed his cuffs and just secured them snug on the unresisting wrists, when he heard the screech of a car. Well he knew where Gibbs was.

“Wow! Tony! I didn’t know you could run that fast!” Tony passed Tim, handing Stevens to him.

“Read the man his rights, Probie.” Now that Stevens was secured, he had the chance to appreciate the humming throughout his body. He felt the vibrations take over. _I caught him!_  

Gibbs scowled his way and Tony knew he was in trouble for just taking off. He wandered over, figuring he might as well get his head slap and reprimand over with. He was fighting hard to control his tremors. 

Gibbs smacked him hard. “Good work DiNozzo.”      

 


End file.
